Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a portable display device.
Discussion of the Background
Flat display panels may be light weight, thin, and driven with low power, with a wide range of applications. Accordingly, such flat display panels may be adopted in portable computers, cellular phones, and audio/video appliances.
In connection with the development of IT technology, flat display panels may also be used in portable display devices, such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, or a tablet PC, which can use wireless services, such as broadcasting and communications, even while mobile rather than in a fixed position.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.